Unspoken Rules
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Orochimaru and Kabuto each have their own set of rules to the game that only they share, but none of this is spoken. Trial and error become the only ways of learning, and when someone takes what they cannot give, problems arrise.


1Title: Unspoken Rules

Everything was give and take.

This was one of the first things that one learned in life. You could only take so much before there was nothing left to give. Everything worked this way. The economy as a whole existed on this basis. Now... humans were a funny creature, intent on breaking the rules at all costs. Some people could give, and give, and give... with hardly anything in return. They could put out until they were dead inside, devote themselves to a cause so hopeless, or so evil, all for a wish of something being given back. And some people, in turn, took. They took from anyone and everyone around them, until nothing was left, and then they moved on.

And still some people could do both. They could take from others, and give back as much as it took. An even exchange. That was what these people thrived on. Anything less was unspeakable. Yakushi Kabuto was one such person, and his master had learned this the hard way.

The snake Sannin was absolute. He took from anyone and everything, and he had never given back before. He promised power, and then he made you crawl for it, forfeiting everything of value to attain it. At first the medic had seemed content. After being freed from Sasori's jutsu, he asked nothing in return. Words, that was all he gave his new master. Many words about Konoha, Sasori, and anything else the Sannin might ask. But then... Orochimaru had made a mistake. He'd asked for more then he should have, began something that took more than he could give in return.

The attraction to his favorite had started off innocently enough. The boy grew quickly from his awkward state of youth with big glasses and an innocent face to adopt a much more mature and intelligent gaze, along with a devastatingly devious smile when he called upon it. He began taking steps towards understanding his master, and Orochimaru enjoyed a game of letting a few things slip now and then, and just when the boy thought he had a lock on something, he turned the tables. But the boy was a little _too _clever. The medic turned the tables on his master quite a few times, each time creating a new and amusing experience to his master. Had he figured out the game, or was he acting purely on instinct? Either way, it was something new for the Sannin. He could not understand or predict his spy's personality, and Kabuto could not comprehend his.

An unspoken game for both of them. But there were also unspoken rules to this game.

They were non-existent at first, but then they came up all at once, without warning. After two split lips and one mild concession, Kabuto no longer pried into his master's past in Konoha. He no longer tried to comfort or reassure his master, after yet more physical pain. The medic learned the hard way. And with his healing body, why not? The pain was temporary, and short, but the knowledge he could gain was solid and permanent. He pressed, prodded, and pried until that heavy hand came down, and a little more blood was shed. Orochimaru was a harsh master, and Kabuto was a stubborn servant. It could only be this way...

And Kabuto's rules? They only came later–and this was when Orochimaru took more than he gave in return. While he might not be able to tame his servant's mouth, he could certainly tame his body.

Orochimaru had been ever so pleased to find that his medic was an all too willing participant in this new game. This game of touching, feeling, and violating in ways that were completely obsolete to anything verbal. It was simply, to them, the next level of figuring one another out. Kabuto could comfort or reassure his master without a word–at least... not a coherent one. And Orochimaru could dominate and control his servant's every move. Every rule he laid down, Kabuto followed while in bed. 'Do not make a sound', 'Do not touch', 'Do not open your eyes...'. The medic gave the last part of his self to his master: his body. And he received in return the comfort of knowing that while he was in his master's bed, he was

the only one. The favorite, who no one but his master could touch. He felt safe, and secure. No one had given him that before. Not his false family, not this flimsy village, and certainly not Sasori.

That is, until one fateful mission.

Kabuto had been ordered to meet with another spy from Konoha mid-way to Otogakure, and lead him to the compound. The man was older then Kabuto by about three years, this back when the medic himself was still took up residence in Konoha. They'd spoken very little as they traveled, and the journey was short. Kabuto had relayed the information he'd gathered, and then the other spy. The man of middle build was a handsome, but not so talented ninja. He was a teacher in the academy, and he was gathering information on students that attended the school. Children were the future, after all. After a bit of information, Kabuto had been told to leave the room. It wasn't until the medic was almost ready to leave by himself that he remembered a juicy bit of information about the Anbu that he'd forgotten to tell his master, and he made his way back to the Sannin's study.

The pale back that greeted him was not his master's, and neither was the long shock of honey-blond hair that fell to the middle of it. The air was thick and wet, pungent with the smell of sweat and sex, and filled with the teacher's groans. Orochimaru's eyes were greatly amused from over the shoulder of the other spy, as that long tongue of his traced the other man's neck. His smooth, husky voice crawled over the medic's skin like a thousand tiny insects, "Naughty boy... wait your turn." He chuckled, though his medic's eyes were cold as ice, and narrow behind his glass frames.

Rule. Broken.

He'd thought about leaving, he'd gotten as far as the entrance of Otogakure before he got a better idea. The hour that he waited for his fellow spy was the longest hour in the medic's life thus far. When he finally _did _show, his smug smile had pushed the medic into a harsh mask. He smiled sweetly to the man, and politely declined the offer their master had sent for Kabuto to return to say goodbye to him before they set out.

Kabuto was the only one that returned to the walls of Konoha that night.

Three days later, Orochimaru came to see his medic.

The bark of the tree that had stolen his breath dug into his back, and his master's solid body kept it from relenting. Cold fingers held his jaw, and kept those dark eyes locked on slotted golden.

"Where is Junsei-kun?" Orochimaru asked, his voice a low tone, one that the medic knew well. The medic gave a grunt of protest at being handled so roughly,

"Was that his name...? I have no idea, Orochimaru-sama... We parted ways..." The hand released his chin, only to connect his palm to the side of the boy's pale face. His glasses became lose, almost slipping down his nose as his face turned. He licked his split lip as his master turned his face back, the forearm of his other arm pressed firmly to the medic's collarbone.

"I found his body half-way here. There were no external wounds on his body–not any I myself did not put there." He smirked, "Did you kill him in his sleep?" Orochimaru asked, his tone still deadly despite his smirk. Kabuto's eyes narrowed.

"No... that bastard was very awake when I killed him." He said, acidly. This time, his master's backhand knocked him to the ground. Spitting blood, Kabuto wiped his lips on the back of his hand, glancing up to his master.

"It looks like I've spoiled you a little too much..." The Sannin said, as if sad. The medic curled as the foot connected with his stomach, and he groaned as he was lifted by his collar. Shoved back against a tree again, his master's body covered him, pressing their hips together harshly. Grabbing the back of his silvery hair, he tilted his head back, lips pressed to his ear so that his hot breath tickled it. "What else could make you think it's alright to kill a valuable asset of mine? What petty jealousy! You think you are above them..." He growled, nibbling on Kabuto's earlobe none-too-gently. The medic winced, giving a small whimper of pain.

"I am..." He protested. Orochimaru gave a laugh full of contempt.

"Oh...?" He asked, mocking. Kabuto tried to shove his master away, to no avail. The hand in his hair tightened, pulling some of it free, and his hips gave a shove hard enough to bruise both of them.

"Agh...! ...Yes..." He said, almost a whine.

"Tell me how. Quickly." His other hand found the medic's sash, ripping it away.

"Ah! Stop it...!"

"Talk." Orochimaru snapped, running his tongue along the underside of Kabuto's neck and chin.

"Ngh... I am better." Kabuto gasped. A dry laugh sounded in his ear again.

"You are _nothing..._" Orochimaru said coldly. "You are a weapon... a _tool _in my hands..." Nails dug into the medic's tender hip.

"Ahhhhgn...then..." He mumbled something that the Sannin's sensitive hearing could not catch. Orochimaru chuckled, lips against his ear again.

"What was that, my boy?"

"I-I said... _then wield me properly_!"Kabuto's voice rose, careless of who might hear them. Orochimaru's eyebrow rose, and he removed his nails, putting a little less pressure on their hips.

"And how would you suggest I do so?" He asked, his tone still peeved. Kabuto breathed a small breath of relief, his heart racing.

"You took too much from me... I couldn't give that much..." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, but they were brought by anger. "I will not be used by you..."

"Hn. You mean your body? That's not yours to give, and it never has been!" Cold, strong hands tore the medic's shirt from the collar down, baring his pale chest. He pressed himself against Kabuto again, latching onto his neck so suck eagerly, bringing forth another whimper from the medic. Easily, he shoved his medic to the hard ground. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd taken the medic roughly–but it was the first time that Kabuto had been unwilling. He was going to remind the insolent boy what happened when he crossed his master, by dominating his body as he usually did. This was the second rule broken.

The game took a sudden turn.

It was three weeks before Orochimaru called on his favorite again, meeting him two miles from Konoha's walls. The medic had given him the scrolls he'd been assigned to fetch, and told him all of the new information he had. When he was finished, Orochimaru gave a satisfied smile. All the more to his shock when the hand he'd used to reach for Kabuto's cheek was smacked away. His automatic reaction had been to backhand the boy, and his servant accepted it stoicly. "Did you learn _nothing _from our last encounter?" Orochimaru asked, and Kabuto spit blood from his split lip again, nursing it with his tongue as he turned his face back. His expression was the epitome of a properly chastized servant. His tone was calm, innocent...

"Of _course _I did, Orochimaru-sama." He said. The Sannin smiled, reaching forward again. His fingers brushed over the reddened cheek.

"Do tell."

"I learned that I am a tool. My mind, and my body... that I am a puppet, as surely as I would have been with Sasori-sama. That just because I changed hands... it does not mean I am free." He said, and his tone was still even. Orochimaru felt something tighten in his chest, and he frowned. Was that supposed to be an insult...? No, he was serious. His eyes... There was something missing. The medic was no longer inquisitive as he'd been before. The Sannin came close, nuzzling the side of his neck before he placed a kiss there. A slight intake of breath was all he received. No shudder, no pressure of his servant's body against his, soft and ready.

"I don't want to fuck a puppet." The Sannin said, lips to his ear.

"I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama... You can have my body, as it is yours... But I will not be your whore." He said, tonelessly. Orochimaru chuckled, placing his hand on Kabuto's hip as their bodies came close.

"I never thought of you as such, Kabuto..." Licked his ear slowly, but the medic merely flinched.

"Then why treat me as such? I can give you all the information you want from me, anything. I'll lie for you, steal for you... kill for you... and die for you..." He said, swallowing hard, "I can do all of these things as you pull on my strings... but you had to take it farther."

"Don't pretend you didn't want me, Kabuto..." Orochimaru's hips ground against his servant's, and Kabuto gave a soft sound at last.

"Ahn... I-I _did..._but... not as my master. As someone... I was trying to figure out... someone... who gave as much as he took."

"Kabuto...that Chuunin meant _nothing _to me..." He nibbled his servant's ear. "Not like you... my precious boy. I told you before, you are my most valuable piece in Konoha..." A sigh of breath fell over Kabuto's cheek, hot and moist. "Where did my curious boy go...?"

"You put him in his place on the ground, that night."

"Was it really all that easy?" The Sannin's voice sounded very disappointed. There was a long silence.

"...No." Kabuto said at last, his body becoming less tense. "Do it again and I'll–"

"You'll _what, _Kabuto? Are you threatening your master now?" The voice in his ear was hot, as was the body pressed against him.

"Uhn... you won't find out... because... you're not going to settle for less then me, when I'm near... are you?" Kabuto asked, finally breaking his even tone for one that was light, almost breathless. He'd been holding it in since his master touched him. "Unless you want a puppet in bed."

"Perish the thought."

"Then... only take what you give, and I will never ask for anything. You can have _all _of me... without ever asking again... just don't disregard me..." Kabuto turned his face to breathe in his master's scent, burring his face in that long raven hair. Orochimaru smiled, but Kabuto could not see it. He wrapped an arm around Kabuto's waist, holding the bold boy that had somehow managed to _give_ what Orochimaru found impossible to _take_ from anyone anymore. If he had broken the medic, as he feared he had, he wondered what he would have done. Another shuddering servant reporting to him was the last thing that Orochimaru desired. At last, he'd found a servant _worthy _of his trust.

"Kabuto..." He pet the boy's hair, nuzzling his neck. "I don't need any more dead spies, so... we'll play this way for now." The Sannin said at last, and though he could not see, Kabuto smiled.

So the rules were set.

Kabuto learned that his life was worth more than any other spy his master had under him, and that his master desired him pliant, instead of unwilling. This was very important, as it gave him a certain leverage he did not have before. And Orochimaru learned that even if he lost his temper, as legendary as his title as a Sannin, his medic would not shy away and cower from his harsh treatment, as everyone before him had. No, Kabuto was smarter, more stubborn than the ones before him. If he became afraid of his master, then the game was over. And If Orochimaru forgot to include his right-hand medic, then the game was over as well.


End file.
